marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on New Olympus Vol 1 1
(Title) (Agents of Atlas' Story) | NextIssue = Incredible Hercules #138 | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Production1_1 = Irene Lee | Quotation = You think this is a lot of wreckage? This is nothin'! This one time, Doc Ock dumped his entire underwater headquarters on me! Water was rushing in...but I never gave up! I never gave in! I have to be equal to my strength -- or else I don't deserve it! NNNN! The strain -- NNNNN! -- it's unbearable -- but -- but -- um, yeah... Actually, I can't lift this. Little help over here? Please? Bueller? | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Writer1_2 = Fred van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Inker1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Colourist1_1 = Guillem Mari | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * Locations: * * M'Kraan Palace * ** Olympus Group Building * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Godmarked (Part 1) - The Oldest One | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist2_1 = Elizabeth Breitweiser | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Hercules! Spider-Man! Ares! New Avengers! Wolverine! Mighty Avengers! The Agents of Atlas! If there's a bigger event this fall, we don't know what it could be! At long last, the Prince of Power takes the fight to his villainous stepmother Hera and the forces of the Olympus Group -- just as she unleashes the most terrifying threat the Marvel Universe has ever seen! But first Herc has to gather together a star-studded strike force from the ranks of the New and the Mighty Avengers! First on the list: THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN! But why is Everyone's Friendly Neighborhood fighting against Hercules? Has he joined the side of the dark gods? It's webs and wisecracks versus Olympian power in this super-sized one-shot! (There will be major property damage, we guarantee.) Plus: The iHerc team proudly welcomes our new INCREDIBLE HERCULES on-going back-up feature... THE AGENTS OF ATLAS, written by fan favorite scribe Jeff Parker! When the forces of New Olympus target Venus, will Jimmy Woo lead his team into the fray for or against Hercules' forces? | Notes = * The Agents of Atlas, Aphrodite/Venus and Phorcys last appeared in X-Men vs Agents of Atlas #2. * Amadeus Cho and Athena last appeared in Incredible Hercules #137. * Hercules and Zeus last appeared in Incredible Hercules #136. * Both stories continue in Incredible Hercules #138. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13407 }} Category:Titanomachy